


the blueberry to your strawberry

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko likes it when Kagami speaks in English, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, because this is Kagami, but it's all a bit of a failure, desu, so Kagami tries to dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami tries to dirty talk in English for Kuroko...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the blueberry to your strawberry

Kagami frowned. Kuroko was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual. He’d been speaking to Tatsuya about some basketball things, mostly Alex related, and Kuroko had just _left_. They’d been playing a sort of two-on-two, but Murasakibara had left to buy more sweets since he’d run out. Again. As in, the fourth time that day. Kagami didn’t know how he did it. Sure, _he_ ate a lot, but not like that guy. But Kuroko had just left the two of them, without a word or any form of explanation.

But he felt kind of guilty. He and Tatsuya had been speaking in English naturally, so it was unlikely that his shadow had understood most of their conversation. So, saying goodbye to Tatsuya when Murasakibara came back five minutes later, he headed for the nearest Maji Burger, hoping Kuroko would be there.

He was, luckily. Sipping a vanilla milkshake and staring out of the window, Kuroko was frowning. Kagami felt his stomach drop.

“Oi, asshole,” he said, flopping in the seat opposite his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

Kuroko looked up to see red eyes frowning into his concernedly. He felt bad that he’d made Kagami feel worried now. It was nothing important. Just… he shifted awkwardly in his seat as he remembered why he’d left.

“It’s nothing,” he shook his head and sipped his shake again.

“Nothing,” Kagami scoffed. “Why did you leave then?”

“To get a shake,” Kuroko replied, gesturing to the object in question. “I was hungry.”

Kagami sighed and leant over the tiny table, into Kuroko’s space. “Don’t lie to me.”

Kuroko shifted again under Kagami’s gaze. He couldn’t admit it. Could he? It was just so awkward… and what if Kagami was put off by it?

“Do you not like Tatsuya?” Kagami asked, surprising him. “You’re always a little awkward around him. I’d think it was Murasakibara, but he wasn’t there just…”

“No!” Kuroko protested, seeing Kagami’s face fall as he thought of that idea. “It’s not that at all. If anything, I like Himuro-kun.”

“Well what’s wrong then? I can’t fix whatever I’m doing wrong if you don’t tell me,” Kagami sighed, leaning back into his seat again. “I thought we were together? That means you can tell me stuff, right?”

“We are,” Kuroko nodded. “And of course, you’re right. I just… it’s embarrassing,” he admitted, looking down at the grainy table-top.

“Come on!” Kagami sighed. “I’ve done so many embarrassing things around you. You can tell me whatever.”

Kuroko flushed. “Fine then. Ah, Kagami-kun, I-,” Kuroko took a sip of his shake, feeling the tips of his ears burn. “When you speak English it really turns me on.”

Kagami stared for a second, uncomprehending. “What?”

Kuroko couldn’t meet his light’s eyes. “You heard me. I don’t know why, but when you speak English I become… uncomfortable. Your voice changes and it’s… I…”

Kagami’s eyes lit up as Kuroko faltered, unable to find the words as memories flashed in his head, and a smile spread across his face. “Thank fuck,” he sighed, leaning down on the table. “I thought it was something much worse than that. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It’s improper,” Kuroko replied tartly.

Kagami could barely hold back his laugh. “And the things we do in bed aren’t? Or on the sofa? Or on the kitchen table? Or anywhere else we’ve done it? Including the locker ro-”

Kuroko slapped a hand across Kagami’s mouth, cheeks actually flushing red for once. “Kagami-kun. We’re in a public place.”

“Well take me somewhere private and I’ll talk dirty to you in English,” Kagami murmured as he leant over the table, lips almost brushing his boyfriend’s. “All night.”

Kuroko swallowed as his stomach clenched and he felt his body temperature soar. “Kagami-kun,” he started, but Kagami’s lips brushed his and essentially shut him up.

“All night,” Kagami murmured again, this time in English and Kuroko felt his brain shut down a little. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Kuroko didn’t even understand that much English, but he understood the husky tone of his lover’s voice and was out of the booth faster than one of his passes. Kagami grinned and joined him, taking the smaller boy’s hand.

Kagami didn’t stop teasing him the entire way home until Kuroko couldn’t take it and jumped on his boyfriend as soon as he’d opened the door.

Kagami let out an oofof surprise and lifted Kuroko as he pressed him against the door. Kuroko’s legs wrapped around his waist and Kagami couldn’t stop a grin of satisfaction into the kiss which Kuroko was deepening much more aggressively than was usual for the blue-haired boy.

“Kuroko,” Kagami’s hands trailed down to cup his lover’s ass and pull him closer, causing Kuroko to gasp as the friction made his eyes roll back in his head. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Kuroko’s teeth grazed Kagami’s neck and the redhead swore, remembering at the last millisecond to switch to English. He did it again when those teeth sank into his neck and he sucked, leaving a mark.

“How do you want me?” Kagami murmured, switching to Japanese briefly so he could make sure he got it right.

“However,” Kuroko murmured, moving his hips against Kagami’s waist, “I just want you.”

“T-shirt,” Kagami leant back, holding Kuroko securely as he carried him through the house to their bedroom. Kuroko, squeezing his legs around Kagami’s waist, roughly grabbed his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor outside Kagami’s bedroom.

Kagami dropped Kuroko on the bed, enjoying the sight as the blue eyed boy went sprawling. Kagami stripped roughly, ignoring Kuroko’s sigh of complaint that he’d wanted to do that, and leant over his boyfriend.

Kagami kissed Kuroko deeply, tongues twining as Kuroko moaned softly into his mouth, Kuroko’s hands coming over broad shoulders and digging his fingers into the muscle that flexed under his touch.

“Pants,” Kagami murmured as Kuroko’s hands slid down his back, curling around his ass as he tried to pull him closer. “Yours.”

Pulling back, Kuroko looked up at him for a long second, eyes impassive but for the burning lust Kagami could clearly see. “You do it,” he returned.

“But I want to watch you,” Kagami replied in English, sitting back on his knees to look down with satisfaction at the boy sprawled limply on the bed.

Kuroko swallowed, but did nothing. Kagami grinned. “Come on, Kuroko. Take your pants off for me.”

It was at this second in time that Kagami realised he had absolutely no idea how to dirty talk. He couldn’t do it in Japanese, let alone English, it was always too embarrassing. And it didn’t really turn the redhead on. What was so hot about false compliments and other weird shit while you were trying to focus on pleasure?

But, shit, he’d told his lover he would. So he couldn’t exactly back out now.

Kuroko’s eyes flashed but he did as asked and stripped out of his pants. Kagami grinned as Kuroko stayed sitting up, fingers reaching out for Kagami.

“No you don’t,” he murmured, still in English, grabbing his hand before it could reach his erection. “I’m taking you tonight.”

Pinning Kuroko back to the bed, Kagami kissed him softly, enjoying the way he moved under his hands. Kuroko squirmed slightly, trying to get the friction he was becoming quite desperate for.

“Kagami-k,” Kuroko whimpered as Kagami bit his lower lip softly in the way that his shadow loved, and he was about to return the favour when Kagami’s lips trailed down to his chest. Lips and tongue gently teased his sensitive nipples and Kuroko’s fingers wound in his hair, holding him close.

Kagami decided that this was a good idea. The more he used his mouth to pleasure his lover, the less he’d have to speak, and the less chance he’d have to embarrass himself. So, kissing his way down the abs that quivered under his touch, he made his way down to where Kuroko was hard and dripping for him.

Kagami’s own stomach twisting with lust, he wrapped one hand around Kuroko’s erection as he licked the tip. It was where Kuroko was most sensitive, and as if to prove that Kuroko arched up with a cry, more precum leaking out over Kagami’s fingers.

Kagami backed away for a second, feeling bad as Kuroko moaned with want, but he had to fetch the lube and condoms. Fumbling for them in the nightstand, he swore as Kuroko’s mouth reached his neck, teeth sinking in gently as he left another mark.

“Kuroko,” Kagami gasped, not able to back away from the pleasure, even though the lube and condom were already in his grasp. His shadow bit down harder and the moan that left Kagami was decidedly undignified, but he couldn’t help it.

Kuroko let go after a few seconds, gently lathing the red mark with his tongue and Kagami backed away clumsily, pressing his mouth to Kuroko’s for one long second before making his way back down his lover’s chest.

“Spread your legs,” he murmured huskily against Kuroko’s hipbone, gently applying pressure to show Kuroko what he wanted. Obeying without a word, Kuroko’s knees lifted and bent, giving Kagami access to everything he wanted. “Good,” he murmured, feeling a little awkward with the words but not knowing what else to say.

His mouth gently pressed kisses up and down Kuroko’s inner thigh, another sensitive spot for the smaller boy, whose hands eventually slid into Kagami’s hair to guide him to his erection, so hard it was almost painful.

Using his mouth to gently relieve some of the pressure on Kuroko’s cock, Kagami’s coated his fingers in lube and gently applied pressure towards Kuroko’s entrance. Kuroko’s moan almost had Kagami coming then and there, it was so _desperate_ , but he clenched his other hand in the sheets and just focused on bringing Kuroko pleasure as he worked up some kind of rhythm with his mouth and fingers moving in tandem, slowly working it so a second and finally a third finger could fit into the smaller boy.

Kuroko was moaning softly, almost continuously now, so high off the pleasure he could barely hear.

“Kagami-kun, Kagami, I’m ready,” Kuroko insisted as Kagami’s fingers spread and curled, finding his prostrate and teasing it until Kuroko could barely breathe. “Please.”

“Fuck, Kuroko,” Kagami’s fingers pulled out gently, ignoring Kuroko’s whine as he found the condom and slid it on to his own erection, so turned on he almost came from that. Kuroko was just too goddamn hot when he got going, Kagami barely knew how he managed to last.

Kuroko’s legs wound around his waist as Kagami gently lined up and pressed himself in, kissing Kuroko lightly to distract the smaller boy somewhat.

“So good,” Kagami murmured, barely remembering to speak in English as the heat and tightness wrapped around his dick until he felt like he couldn’t move else he’d explode.

“Move, Kagami,” Kuroko murmured, dropping the honorific, which was something he’d only ever do when they were at this level of intimacy, which always baffled Kagami but also weirdly turned him on.

Groaning, he planted his hands by Kuroko’s head as his hips gently moved back and forth, taking care not to hurt his lover as he still adjusted to him.

“Kagami,” Kuroko murmured, leaning up to kiss him lightly. “Talk to me?”

Kagami nodded and, barely thinking, started murmuring about how good Kuroko felt. Kuroko’s breathing deepened, leaning up to bite at Kagami’s lip as his hands searched for purchase on Kagami’s sweat-slicked back. The obvious arousal the blue-haired boy was feeling started to deepen his own until he could barely focus, his hips speeding up the pace until he could barely breathe, let alone speak.

Less than a minute later, Kagami totally blanked on what was exactly coming out of his mouth, he only knew that Kuroko was digging his fingers in harder, the soft gasps were coming faster in his ear as his hand slid between them to find the erection that was smearing wetness all over the two of them. Kuroko bit Kagami’s ear hard as he thumbed the tip, spreading the wetness and Kagami’s eyes rolled back in his head, even as somehow he kept up the English, even though he still he didn’t even know what he was saying.

Barely a minute later, Kuroko called out his name as he came messily all over their stomachs, and Kagami moaned into his shadow’s ear as his own release hit him.

Exhausted, Kagami reached for a towel and cleaned them both off as best he could before curling around his shadow, who was also looking very exhausted even as contentment radiated out of his pale skin.

“You liked that, then?” Kagami teased, even as part of his brain was worried about what had exactly come out of his mouth. But he squished it, assuring himself that Kuroko wasn’t exactly good at English, and hopefully hadn’t been able to focus with what they’d been doing, so even if he’d said something stupid the blue-haired boy wouldn’t have picked up on it.

“Mm,” Kuroko agreed, eyes already closed as he pressed back against Kagami, clearly asking to be spooned. Kagami obliged, pulling him closer and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Do it again sometime.”

They fell asleep barely a minute later, wrapped around each other, both satisfied.

\---------------

Kagami woke the next morning to hear the shower running and to find Kuroko not in bed. Getting up, he stretched with a yawn and headed in to join his lover.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured as he climbed into the shower and pressed a quick kiss to Kuroko’s forehead.

“Morning. You alright?” Kagami had been a little rough last night, Kuroko’s obvious arousal had done wonders for his own.

“Of course,” Kuroko nodded. Kagami always took care of him, always. “My peach-like ass is fine.”

“What?” Kagami stared at him dumbly.

“My raspberry-like nipples, as you described them to me last night, are also fine.”

Kagami felt himself flush from the tips of his toes to his ears. He _remembered_. Shit.

Having still been in panic mode about not being able to dirty talk, Kagami had just let everything spill out of his mouth. And somehow, horrifically, it had all been _fruit_. He’d compared Kuroko to fucking _fruit_.

“You do realise that most fruit in English are the same pronounced in Japanese?” Kuroko continued conversationally, enjoying Kagami’s clear embarrassment with every evil bit of him. “Especially berries, to which you seem to have a particular attraction. I didn’t really understand it last night, too focused on your tone of voice and… other things,” he grinned. “But I remembered this morning. I’m flattered.”

“Kuroko,” Kagami warned, backing the smaller boy up to the shower wall, even as his face still glowed a soft red.

Kuroko grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck. “Is my skin really as smooth as a plum?” he added, and was promptly shut up by Kagami’s lips on his.

Kagami felt himself flush in embarrassment and told himself he’d never, _ever_ , attempt to do dirty talk again. Not if this disaster was the result.

“It’s alright, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said softly, realising that his lover was actually quite embarrassed. “I liked it.”

Kagami sighed. “Can we just not mention this again?”

“As long as you promise to speak in English more often,” Kuroko returned, grinning even wider with the thought.

Kagami sighed again but nodded, resigning himself to more awkwardness. They’d never mention last night again, and next time, if there was a next time, he’d be much more careful. Though he knew he’d never be able to look at fruit in the same way again.

“Besides, Kagami-kun, I enjoy being the blueberry to your strawberry.”

“Kuroko!”

**Author's Note:**

> for Matcha (aka Zoe) who semi gave me the idea of where this was actually gonna go when I realised I can't dirty talk either  
> and for Kat who put the word pineapple into my head and that's how this happened
> 
> i don't actually know what happened  
> but yeah...
> 
> also, my tumblr, for anyone who's interested in a newbie sporadically updating stuff & who's not even tech savvy enough to figure out how to put a link in here let alone figure out how it all works fully (much sorry)... tetsuya2go.tumblr.com
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated! ^.^


End file.
